Automotive vehicles can be equipped with several heat exchangers. For example, vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine typically include a radiator. Radiators are heat exchangers used for cooling the engine by removing heat from engine coolant that circulates around the engine block. A series of small tubes and fins may be used to remove the heat efficiently.
Condensers are another type of heat exchangers in vehicles. Vehicles equipped with a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system typically include a condenser for removing heat from the refrigerant circulated through the HVAC system. Also like radiators, the condensers may include a series of small tubes and fins to efficiently remove the heat from the refrigerant.
Noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) should be taken into account when designing and implementing various components into the vehicle. Heat exchangers such as radiators and condensers are no exception.